Las Deidades nunca se equivocan
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: Ubicado en Naruto manga 676. - Cansada de ver las espaldas de sus compañeros y no poder protegerlos como querría, Sakura decide que es momento de mostrar quién es realmente: una Diosa de la lucha condenada a cumplir un castigo en el mundo terrenal. -¡No pienso quedarme atrás nuevamente, observando como todos mueren frente a mí! -¿Lo ves, Kazuma? Te dije que no me equivocaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Miércoles - 16/12/2015 -**

 **Muy buenas, queridas lectoras.**

Hoy les traigo un Crossover de mi manga favorito y otro que últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención: Naruto (por supuesto es mi favorito) y Noragami.

Ya sabrán que a uno siempre se le cruza por la mente el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? y luego termina en algo como esto; una historia o One-shot (no sé en qué categoría ponerlo) que me gustaría compartir con los lectores del fandom de éstos mangas.

Como siempre es una historia humilde y que espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi imaginarme una situación como esta. Sí, soy muy fantasiosa y me encanta poner el SasukSaku en todas partes y no puedo evitarlo.

Aquí les dejo un link en el cual podrán ver a los personajes de Noragami que aparecerán en la historia, para quienes no conocen este manga (muy mal, eh. ¿A qué esperan para saber de él? no se arrepentirán).

h t **#** t p s : / **#** /plus. go **#** ogle. co **#** m / u / 0 / photos / 103246857667740969010 / albums / 6228731739415232609

Solo quiten los espacios y los **#**.

.

Sin más, dejo que lean!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto y Noragami no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo hago uso de éstos en mi historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **\- Las Deidades nunca se equivocan -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura POV.

—¡Ahí viene Madara! —oí gritar a Naruto junto a mí.

Madara; ese sujeto se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza y uno muy grande no solo para mí, sino para todo el mundo.

Naruto había tenido que salvarme de mi intento fallido de obsequiarle uno de mis potentes puños y eso no hizo más que hacerme sentir una completa inútil. Veía las espaldas de mis compañeros delante de mí; la determinación predominando en sus miradas, espaldas encuadradas y con músculos tensos listos para saltar al ataque. Se presentaban imponentes y poderosos. Una vez más caminaban frente a mis ojos, una vez más me dejaban atrás como si fuera un estorbo.

Desde el suelo curaba la herida que me había provocado Madara con ese bastón negro; un malestar en mi cuerpo se estaba haciendo presente y no era culpa de la herida, apreté mis puños con fuerza. La ira comenzaba a bullir en mi interior al no poder hacer algo para acabar con esta situación; la impotencia, al saber que no era mi deber y no podía interferir. El querer y el deber eran cosas completamente diferentes y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

—Tsk —chasqueé la lengua con frustración mientras Kakashi-sensei me veía con comprensión, él tampoco era capaz de dar batalla a Madara en este momento.

Miré unos segundos su ojo izquierdo, aquél de donde Madara le arrebató su ojo Sharingan y que Naruto había hecho esa magnífica técnica para devolverle el verdadero; miré al frente a unos metros donde estaba Obito o lo que quedaba de él, estaba muerto siendo manipulado por el Zetsu negro y había dado sus últimos latidos intentando redimirse y tratando de ayudarnos a revertir esta situación; por último observé las espaldas de mis dos personas preciadas.

—Naruto. La sombra de Madara se ha multiplicado —mencionó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos y pude observar su ojo izquierdo, el Rinnegan estaba allí.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió éste y yo observé a Madara de nuevo, nos miraba con suficiencia.

La rabia comenzó a nublar mi mente y me enderecé sin dejar de apretar mis puños y con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Ya basta de juegos…—habló nuestro enemigo y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia, ¿sólo estaba jugando con nosotros?

—¡Maldito! —gruñí con odio, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que mis compañeros me miraran con asombro; mis ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad y mis pupilas se alargaron como las de un felino y en ese instante pude ver a las cuatro sombras de las que se refería Sasuke-kun—. ¡Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas! —exclamé comenzando a correr en su dirección.

Solo logré adelantarme unos pasos por delante de mis compañeros cuando una luz emergió junto a mí del cielo y de ella salió un joven quien me detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a mí.

—Bishamon-sama. Debe retroceder —me habló con calma, había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me llamaba así.

Era Kazuma, mi guía; vestía su típico traje negro y pulcro, su corto cabello castaño estaba igual que siempre y sus ojos verdes me observaban con reproche a través de sus gafas.

Todos se sorprendieron ante su aparición para nada normal y luego detrás de nosotros aparecieron ocho personas más como lo hizo Kazuma; Madara estaba confundido, al igual que mi equipo quienes se pusieron alertas ante la llegada de estos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —oí que exclamaba Naruto al estar tan cerca de desconocidos para ellos, sin embargo no le respondí.

—¡Pero si lo tengo frente a mis ojos! —exclamé gritando con la ira corriendo por mis venas. - ¡Ese tipo no es nada para mí!

—¡Veena! —me detuve en el instante que daba otro paso al oír el tono de voz como me llamaba al regañarme, estaba muy serio. –No debe involucrarse en las batallas de los humanos. ¿Qué pasará si Los Cielos se enteran de esto? –cuestionó sin variar su semblante.

Chasqueé la lengua con frustración ante sus acertadas palabras; volteé a ver a Naruto y Sasuke-kun que nos observaban con confusión y sus cejas fruncidas. La imagen de sus espaldas frente a mí alejándose más y más cruzó por mi mente, ese sentimiento de nuevo. Sin embargo quedó opacado ante la idea de perderlos en esta batalla, no quería siquiera imaginar el dolor que sentiría el resto de mi vida si eso llegara a ocurrir.

Observé sus rostros con determinación; tal vez no era mi deber acabar con Madara pero sí podía hacer algo para ayudarlos y no me importaban las consecuencias que debiera afrontar luego.

Dos aplausos resonaron en el tenso lugar de batalla, con asombro dirigí mis ojos a Kakashi-sensei al igual que los demás con confusión; él me miraba de una forma diferente y entonces lo supe al ver sus manos juntas, típica posición para orar. Kakashi-sensei se había dado cuenta, siempre sentí admiración hacia las capacidades de mi maestro y ahora aún más, me sentía muy orgullosa de que hubiera entendido todo tan rápido y en una situación crítica como en la que estábamos.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenos a derrotar a Madara! ¡Dios de la guerra Bishamonten-sama! —pidió en voz alta y con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kakashi? —habló Sasuke-kun muy serio al no entender qué se le cruzaba por la cabeza a quién había sido nuestro capitán en el equipo siete.

Pero yo sabía muy bien lo que trataba de hacer y se lo agradecía. Ya tomé una decisión.

 _¡No pienso quedarme atrás nuevamente, observando como todos mueren frente a mí!_

—Hatake Kakashi, he escuchado tu petición fuerte y clara —mi sonrisa se ensanchó y observé al enemigo de nueva cuenta, quien nos observaba con expectación—. ¡Kuraha! ¡Kinuha! ¡Yugiha! ¡Akiha! ¡Karuha! ¡Kazuha! ¡Tsuguha! ¡Aiha! —exclamé nombrando a las demás personas que habían aparecido, ellos respondieron a mi llamado con una exclamación afirmativa enderezándose y listos para lo que debían hacer—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Bishamon-sama! —atendí al llamado de Kazuma de inmediato esperando a que continuara, no podíamos perder más tiempo y que Madara se diera cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer—. ¿Realmente interferirá en esta guerra provocada por los humanos?

—Por supuesto. No desatenderé el deseo que se me pidió pero recuerda que también son mis compañeros y no pienso dejar que mueran. ¿Cómo ser una divinidad y no ayudar? ¡Ya me cansé de girar el rostro y no interferir!

Kazuma observó con un poco de nerviosismo mi determinación y la fuerza con la que solté esas palabras, sin embargo cedió al entender que tenía razón. Las decisiones de los dioses siempre son acertadas y él lo respetaba.

—¡Ustedes, prepárense para el sellado! —les habló a Naruto y Sasuke-kun, ellos asintieron un poco escépticos y expectantes—. Alineación sobre las sombras —musitó ajustándose sus gafas, señal de que se estaba tomando las cosas en serio; yo sonreí con suficiencia.

—¡Gaiki! —exclamé y Karuha se convirtió en un revólver que se posó en mi mano izquierda alzada frente a mí.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Kazuma y yo disparé cuatro veces; cada bala fue en dirección a una de las sombras de Madara, dispersándolas al momento que las esquivaban y haciendo que el real se pusiera en guardia e intentara atacar, pero yo no le di tiempo.

—¡Jinki! —llamé a Kinuha y esta se transformó en un látigo que fue a mi mano derecha; lo agité con maestría en dirección a Madara y lo capturé antes de que pudiera escapar o cambiarse con una de sus sombras.

—¡Noroeste! Distancia, quince metros —seguí la orden de Kazuma y arrastré a quien tenía atrapado hasta allí; él corrió hasta la misma posición junto con Akiha y Kuraha— **.** ¡Barrera! —y los tres hicieron una línea horizontal en el aire con la mano alrededor de Madara encerrándolo en una barrera de tres lados, al momento que el látigo desaparecía y Kinuha volvía a espaldas mías.

—¡Suuki! —Kazuha apareció en mi mano izquierda como una pistola y esta vez apunté al Zetsu negro en el cuerpo de Obito, éste esquivó las tres balas saltando hacia otro lugar pero rápidamente lo rodearon Aiha, Tsuguha y Kinuha encerrándolo en una barrera de tres lados como lo hicieron los demás.

—¡Golpe de gracia! —dijo Kazuma, era ahora o nunca, debía ocuparme de aquellas sombras invisibles al ojo normal.

—¡Saiki! —alcé mi mano sobre mi cabeza y Yugiha se convirtió en una gran espada parecida a la que poseía antiguamente Zabuza. La blandí con facilidad corriendo hacia las sombras que venían hacia nosotros—. Acabaré con quien ose perturbar este mundo. La Diosa Bishamon se presenta Saiki en mano para eliminar las amenazas existentes —realizaba con esas palabras el conjuro mientras rápidamente cortaba de una sola vez a las sombras que quedaban inmóviles—. ¡Destrucción! —grité saltando en el aire para ponerme en medio de Sasuke-kun y Naruto, que veían todo y a todos con asombro.

Las sombras de Madara, producto de la técnica del Limbo de éste, explotaron en miles de pedazos y luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—¡Desaparecieron! —exclamó Sasuke-kun al ya no poder verlas con su Rinnegan y Naruto coincidió con él, él no podía verlas pero podía sentirlas y ya no las podía percibir.

Yo asentí ante sus interrogantes y apoyé mi enorme espada en mi hombro.

—Regresa, Yugiha —murmuré y la espada desapareció, Yugiha apareció junto a los pequeños Kazuha y Karuha que estaban cerca de Kakashi-sensei ayudándolo a incorporarse—. Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Esta es toda la ayuda que puedo darles. Deben apresurarse y sellar a Madara y al Zetsu negro, ellos no podrán retenerlos por mucho tiempo —señalé a donde estaban Kazuma y los demás que hacían la barrera contra Madara, éste golpeaba las paredes brillantes con fiereza al entender que estaba en problemas y cada vez era más difícil sostenerlas.

—Naruto, prepara el jutsu que recibiste de Rikudou.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a hacerlo, _dattebayo_!

Ambos se lanzaron con técnica en mano hacia el Uchiha legendario, Akiha y Kuraha desaparecieron sus lados de la barrera y ellos pudieron impactar sus jutsus en su objetivo, sellando finalmente al causante de tan sangrienta guerra. Después hicieron lo mismo con Zetsu negro y Naruto pudo recuperar el cuerpo de Obito, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo Tsuguha lo ayudaba y le regalaba una amigable sonrisa.

—¡La Señorita y Kazuma-san están sincronizados! —comentó con emoción Aiha con un sonrojo en las mejillas y mirada de admiración; Sasuke-kun y Naruto escuchaban su conversación mientras se acercaban a nosotros junto con Kinuha, Tsuguha y ella.

—Es la Diosa más poderosa, Bishamonten. ¿Qué esperabas? —le respondió Kinuha con orgullo y agitando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Diosa? ¿De qué están hablando? —Naruto estaba realmente confundido y aún no salía de su modo Seis caminos.

—Ya acabó. Todos regresen a la mansión; Kuraha, lo dejo en tus manos —ordenó Kazuma en voz alta a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron y desaparecieron en un rayo de luz hacia el cielo.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Naruto se asustó por la repentina desaparición.

—Agh —gemí mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas y caía hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada, alarmando a todos.

—¡Veena! —Kazuma con preocupación corrió hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el duro impacto contra el irregular suelo rocoso, más éste nunca llegó; en su lugar pude sentir un fuerte y cálido pecho que evitó mi caída junto con un brazo que me rodeaba la cintura con mucho cuidado. Abrí pesadamente mis párpados y pude observar los ojos de mi salvador, Rinnegan y Sharingan se mostraban orgullosos en ellos y me observaban con intensidad a tal punto que creía podía leer mi mente.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuré con asombro y el corazón palpitando desbocado en mi interior; él solo afianzó su agarre en mí, con el otro brazo me tomó por detrás de las rodillas cargándome y apegándome a él. Eso me confundió mucho, ¿acaso yo le importo a Sasuke-kun?

—¿Sasuke…kun? ¡¿Kun?! ¿Quién es este sujeto, Veena? —cuestionó Kazuma intentando apartarme de él pero Sasuke-kun retrocedió apegándome más a él de forma protectora.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso? Ha sido asombroso, pero no lo entiendo con claridad —me bombardeó Naruto desactivando sus poderes del Sabio, aun estando agotado tiene mucha energía para curiosear aunque no lo culpo, todos se deben preguntar lo mismo que él.

—Tsk. Veena…

—Estoy bien, Kazuma —le dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Es Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes —volví mi rostro hacia el mencionado y nuestras miradas se conectaron de nuevo; Kazuma se acomodó los lentes con incomodidad, siempre era así de sobreprotector.

—Así que… Bishamonten, ¿eh, Sakura? —escuché la voz cansada de Kakashi-sensei detrás nuestro, Sasuke-kun giró un poco para que pudiéramos verlo mejor y todos formamos un círculo.

—¿Bishamon…ten, qué es eso Kakashi-sensei? Oye, cuatro ojos. ¿Por qué llamas a Sakura-chan de esa manera? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde están esas personas que nos ayudaron? ¡Sakura-chan, respóndeme qué está pasando, _dattebayo_!

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No te dirijas de esa forma tan irrespetuosa a Bishamon-sama!

—¡Kazuma! —lo reprendí y él solo desvió la mirada; entendía que Naruto podía sacar de sus cabales al ser más pacífico como lo era Kazuma pero en estos momentos estaba muy agotada como para escuchar tantos gritos luego de tantas cosas que pasaron en este día—. Naruto, tranquilízate y les diré lo que todos quieren saber —mi voz sonó autoritaria aunque un poco jadeante por el esfuerzo de hablar, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba estos poderes—. Sasuke-kun, ya estoy bien. Gracias —susurré para él con las mejillas levemente arreboladas, me miró dudoso durante unos segundos y me bajó aunque me pareció que no estaba muy contento con ello; me puse de pie y pude notar que a duras penas mis piernas me soportaban.

—Veena. No te esfuerces tanto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos usaste por última vez —me habló suavemente Kazuma mientras discretamente me apartaba del lado de Sasuke-kun y me sostenía con cariño, siempre me cuidaba como un hermano mayor.

—Me gustaría saber qué fue todo eso antes que los de la alianza nos alcancen —habló Kakashi-sensei, yo asentí mientras Kazuma se apoyaba en una roca salida y me sentaba en su regazo.

—Ella es el Dios de la guerra más poderoso que existe y uno de los Siete Dioses de la Fortuna —se me adelantó Kazuma.

—Soy Bishamonten, también se me conoce como Vaisravana. Aunque prefiero que me llamen Bishamon, pero ustedes pueden llamarme por mi nombre terrenal: Sakura; es una excepción al igual que Kazuma que me llama Veena —dije con una sonrisa apenada ante tantos nombres por los cuales soy conocida—. Él es Kazuma, mi Tesoro Sagrado Bendito y por lo tanto mi guía y quien controla a mis demás Tesoros Sagrados.

—¿Por "Tesoros Sagrados" te refieres a esas personas que nos ayudaron? —me cuestionó Kakashi-sensei.

—Sí. Nosotros somos las armas de Bishamon-sama —mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—En ese caso, gracias por ayudarnos. No hubiéramos podido derrotar a Madara tan fácilmente de no ser por ustedes.

—Kakashi-sensei tiene razón. Llegaron en el momento justo, no sé qué tenía preparado Madara para nosotros pero sin dudas nos hubiera dado más dolores de cabeza —secundó Naruto—. Wow, ¡Sakura-chan eres una Diosa! Eso es realmente increíble —sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al decirme eso, yo le sonreí apenada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —me volví para mirar a Sasuke-kun quien me miraba con intensidad, yo le devolví el gesto de forma confusa—. Si realmente eres un Dios, ¿qué haces en la tierra?

—Cuida tu vocabulario —le envié una mirada a Kazuma en reprimenda, no entendía por qué era tan hostil con Sasuke-kun; él calló y dio un suspiro para serenarse.

—Está bien, Kazuma. Cuéntales, son de confianza —mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos y cerraba los ojos, me sentía realmente exhausta por haber usado mis poderes y por todo el chakra que había utilizado durante la guerra; solo quería dormir.

—…—asintió en forma de derrota ante mis peticiones—. Veena fue castigada por Los Cielos hace diez años y ordenaron su relevo. En otras palabras, su ejecución.

Normal POV.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quisieron matar a Sakura-chan?!

—Lo hicieron, Los Cielos mataron a Veena para "purificarla de sus pecados" según ellos. Esa fue su justificación, y eliminaron a todas sus armas con ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que quisieran eliminarla, a un Dios? Y si murió, ¿por qué está aquí? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—Un Dios nace de peticiones y deseos, por eso un dios con nombre es inmortal. Bishamonten es un Dios muy conocido, mientras haya creyentes el alma Bishamonten renacerá; lo malo es que perderá todos los recuerdos que tuvo mientras vivía. Veena renació a los días después de su muerte y el castigo que se le impuso fue vivir un período de tiempo en el mundo terrenal sin la posibilidad de usar sus poderes de Dios, hasta que Los Cielos estuvieran satisfechos —Kazuma se removió un poco y acomodó mejor en su regazo a la joven que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

—Pero aún no has dicho el motivo de que quisieran matarla —habló Kakashi, todavía anonadado al saber que su alumna en realidad era una Deidad.

—…—el joven de lentes apartó un mechón rosa del rostro de Sakura y la vio con tanto cariño que asombró a los demás—. Bishamon es una gran diosa de la lucha. Pero su corazón es demasiado generoso y eso le costó la vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Naruto.

—Las armas de los dioses, sus Tesoros Sagrados, somos almas que quedaron atrapadas en el mundo terrenal. Los dioses nos encuentran y nos dan un nombre para que les sirvamos como armas —comenzó Kazuma—. Veena siempre fue una diosa con muchos Tesoros Sagrados; ella decía que era su deber darles un lugar donde parar a esas almas que no pudo salvar. De esa manera comenzó a convertir almas en Tesoros sin descanso. Solo unos pocos dioses pueden poseer tantos Tesoros Sagrados, se necesita una capacidad tremenda para soportar el dolor; sino vales no puedes soportarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con soportar el dolor, _dattebayo_?

—Los dioses y sus Tesoros están conectados en cuerpo y alma. Todos los sentimientos y pensamientos de los Tesoros son transmitidos hacia sus amos y ellos los sienten en carne propia; si tienen malos sentimientos, se trasmitirán hacia sus amos en forma de una maldición que los enfermará y si esos sentimientos se intensifican se considera traición por parte del Tesoro Sagrado ya que puede causar la caída de un Dios, su muerte.

—Con esto, ¿intentas decirnos que Sakura fue traicionada por uno de esos Tesoros Sagrados? —habló Sasuke muy interesado en la historia.

—Sí. Al tener tantos Tesoros, imaginen el dolor que tuvo que soportar ante los sentimientos negativos que cada uno de ellos pudiera tener por más pequeño que fuera. Ella siempre ha sido pura bondad y soportó todo eso en silencio. Pero un día no pudo soportarlo más y cayó en un estado de gravedad y su cuerpo mostró signos de una profanación que la iba consumiendo en un dolor insoportable. Los Tesoros comenzaron a buscar al culpable entre ellos pero al no encontrarlo comenzaron a desconfiar de todos y se convirtieron al mal rápidamente provocando que el ama estuviera al borde de la muerte —se acomodó los lentes—. Los Cielos se enteraron e intervinieron rápidamente eliminando a todos los Tesoros que dañaban al dios al que servían; sin embargo también tomaron la medida de castigar a Veena por su imprudencia al juntar tantos Tesoros y así se hubiera podido evitar toda esa situación.

—¡Que ridiculez! ¿Por qué castigarla si lo único que hizo fue ayudar a esas almas? Ella no podría saber que iban a traicionarla —exclamó con indignación Naruto, Kazuma asintió de acuerdo con él antes de continuar.

—En ese tiempo yo era un recién llegado y estaba muy agradecido con Veena al darme una razón para mi existencia; es por eso que cuando ocurrió aquello yo decidí que protegería a Veena cueste lo que cueste y me interpuse en su ejecución aunque me costara la vida en ello. Cuando un Tesoro Sagrado jura fidelidad eterna hacia su amo, sufre una transformación convirtiéndose en un Tesoro Sagrado Bendito, aumentando su eficiencia y poder. Eso fue lo que ocurrió conmigo, muy pocos logran conseguirlo y es por eso que Los Cielos me dejaron vivir para convertirme en el guía de Bishamon-sama; sin embargo se mantuvieron firmes en el relevo de Veena y la eliminaron frente a mis ojos —su rostro mostró clara angustia al recordar su pasado y el de su ama—. Cuando Veena renació sólo quedamos ella y yo, y tuvimos que vivir en el mundo terrenal; al renacer, un dios no lo hace en forma de un bebé, adopta la forma de un niño de siete años. Cuidé de ella todo este tiempo en el que tuvo que actuar como un niño normal, hasta los trece años y en el camino fue recolectando a los Tesoros que hoy vieron. Luego ella me habló que había encontrado unas personas que quería proteger y decidió que se dedicaría a entrenar como ninja para hacerlo ya que no podía utilizar sus poderes de dios; desde ese momento me hice cargo de los demás Tesoros dejándola sola en el mundo terrenal.

—¿Personas que quería proteger? —murmuró Naruto conmovido.

—Ustedes —habló observando a los hombres del equipo siete, quienes se asombraron—. Bishamon-sama se esforzó mucho para tener el poder suficiente para protegerlos porque les había tomado cariño.

—Sakura-chan —el Uzumaki sonrió con orgullo hacia su compañera dormida.

—Pero eso fue un error —sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso, _dattebayo_?

—Lo digo porque ustedes solo le trajeron penas y angustias a la Señorita. No merecían la bendición de una Diosa como Veena. Soy consciente de que la protegieron muchas veces, estoy agradecido de eso; pero siempre la trataron como si fuera menos que ustedes, manteniéndola a sus espaldas e impidiendo su crecimiento en el mundo terrenal. La trataron como una inútil que no podía estar a su altura, ¡a una Diosa! ¡Eso es inaceptable!

—Me duele aquí —se escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la joven que abría pesadamente sus ojos mientras posaba una mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón; todos la observaron—. Kazuma. Esta sensación que tengo es producto de tus sentimientos; ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí.

—¡…!—se alarmó ante lo mencionado—. Lo siento, Bishamon-sama. No era mi intención causarle dolor —apretó los labios—. Pero es que aun no comprendo por qué ha soportado tanto por estas personas. Creo que fue una mala decisión de su parte velar por ellos.

—Creo que después de tanto tiempo ha llegado el momento de decirte: ésta vez estás equivocado, Kazuma —mencionó mirándolo con cariño y suavizando su voz—. La razón por la que he decidido preocuparme por éstos humanos, es porque he visto algo maravilloso en ellos. Cada uno tiene su propia historia y los obstáculos que se les fueron impuestos decidieron afrontarlos de diferentes maneras. Según las decisiones que eligieron correctas para ellos, debieron tomar caminos distintos. Pero el destino decidió juntarlos una vez hace tiempo y lo hizo nuevamente ahora. Y eso es por una sola razón: los lazos que los unen; son tan fuertes que puedo apostar que ni siquiera un Dios puede cortarlos, porque son una familia —terminó mirándolos con profundo cariño y una tierna sonrisa—. Puedes confiar en mi decisión Kazuma, porque no fue en vano. Después de todo, **los Dioses nunca se equivocan** **—** mientras sonreía abiertamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Kazuma resopló en derrota con una pequeña sonrisa; ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía y no quedaba más que confiar en su Diosa.

—En realidad sí te has equivocado, Sakura-chan —habló Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, los demás lo vieron sin comprender sus palabras—. Sí somos una familia, pero tú también formas parte de ella, _dattebayo_.

El comentario del Uzumaki conmovió de sobremanera a la Diosa provocando que soltara un par de lágrimas de emoción. Kakashi asintió de acuerdo con él y sonrió bajo su máscara por la reacción de su única alumna mujer; Sasuke soltó su monosílabo preferido y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en sus labios, también de acuerdo con el rubio ya que hacía un tiempo se había resignado a que nunca podría cortar el lazo que lo unía a estas personas y tampoco quería continuar intentándolo porque ya había entendido las palabras del Uzumaki.

—Veena, estás llorando —comentó con diversión Kazuma.

—¿Lo ves, Kazuma? Te dije que no me equivocaba con ellos —dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas con una hermosa sonrisa de alegría.

Al fin, después de un duro camino de dolor que debieron recorrer, la familia estaba nuevamente junta y más unida que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **Epilogo - Coming soon.**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 16/05/17-**


	2. Epílogo

**Lunes - 28/11/2016 -**

 **Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

He vuelto y esta vez sí con el capítulo final de esta mini historia. Muchas gracias por tan buena recepción y disculpen la demora, pero como sabrán toda espera tienes sus frutos (eso espero T.T ).

Espero que la conclusión sea de su agrado, y nada. Gracias por los futuros comentarios que dejen luego de leer, contestaré los que estén registrados con cuentas!

.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto y Noragami no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo hago uso de éstos en mi historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **\- Las Deidades nunca se equivocan – Epílogo -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—De acuerdo, será mejor que nos reunamos con los sobrevivientes de la Alianza —anunció Kakashi soltando un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo a una guerra no se iba a estar sentado.

Sus alumnos asintieron de acuerdo. El joven Kazuma se irguió de la roca en la que estaba sentado llevándose con él a la muchacha que aún no podía sostenerse completamente por sí misma por el repentino cambio de poderes.

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los demás te vean? —cuestionó el Uzumaki al de gafas, éste solo elevó una ceja en señal de no entender a qué se refería—. Nadie te ha visto antes y que llegues con Sakura-chan en brazos es muy sospechoso. Además, tu ropa ni siquiera parece la de alguien de la Alianza.

—Tienes razón —asintió el peli-castaño, luego de dar un vistazo a su traje—. Sin embargo, los Tesoros Sagrados estamos muertos, somos personas que han perdido el cuerpo más no el alma. Nadie, además de ustedes que poseen un especial lazo con Veena, podrá verme —explicó con tranquilidad.

Ante estas palabras el Uzumaki no pudo ocultar el tremendo escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y le puso pálido cual papel.

—Mu... mu… mu…—comenzó a tartamudear, con la frente sombreada de azul, su voz apenas audible y muy aguda—. O sea que aquellos sujetos… quiere decir que tú… estás… e-estás ¿m-muer-to? —ante el apacible asentimiento del otro, el joven héroe de Konoha pestañeó un par de veces, luego mostró un rostro de comprensión y por último, que era lo que todos esperaban, dio el mayor grito de su vida en señal de miedo, pánico y terror—: ¡GYAAAAA! ¡FANTASMA!

Ni Pain, ni el Kyuubi queriendo matarlo o el mismísimo Juubi controlado por unos desquiciados Madara y Obito; lo único que podría quitarle las esperanzas de continuar al ninja más hiperactivo y perseverante del mundo shinobi eran los espectros fantasmagóricos. Si sus enemigos lo hubieran sabido antes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fin de la guerra más sangrienta de la historia trajo consigo muchos sentimientos; felicidad, lágrimas de alegría y el gran sentimiento de un futuro brillante y pacífico aunado al gran honor y respeto por aquellos que derramaron sangre, sudor y hasta su vida para que ello se haga realidad. Pero así como la felicidad y el orgullo, también trajo consigo la tristeza por los seres queridos caídos en batalla, lágrimas de angustia y dolor por los que no podrán compartir con ellos ese ansiado futuro.

Mientras las naciones continuaban de luto y rendían homenaje por sus héroes caídos, en un campo de entrenamiento, tres personas del género masculino se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral esperando a la última integrante del, ahora legendario, equipo siete, héroes que pusieron fin a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Una vez concluida la guerra, el equipo siete con el joven Kazuma se unieron al encuentro de la Alianza; Sakura, siendo custodiada por su guía que era invisible ante los demás, ayudó en la labor de curar a los sobrevivientes a la par de su maestra, a pesar de estar sufriendo una gran inestabilidad en su interior al recuperar poco a poco sus poderes de Dios, los que habían permanecido reprimidos por un largo tiempo. Sus compañeros de equipo, mientras tanto, se encontraban en una reunión improvisada para decidir el futuro del último de los Uchiha, quien se había entregado voluntariamente y aceptado con mucha tristeza interna la condena que le impusieran por sus crímenes.

Al concluir su labor, la joven Diosa de la guerra debió partir a la Asamblea Divina para tratar el asunto de su castigo en el mundo terrenal y el incumplimiento de este al usar sus poderes para ayudar en la derrota de Madara. A pesar de que Sakura estuvo con los demás dioses dos días y medio, en el mundo terrenal, donde el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente, había pasado un mes completo. En este tiempo Sasuke había permanecido encarcelado hasta su sentencia y Kakashi había asumido como Sexto Hokage; gracias a Naruto, el sensei del equipo pudo " _salvarle el trasero al bastardo_ ", en palabras del propio Uzumaki, donde el Uchiha quedó eximido de sus crímenes al ayudar en la guerra, por la injusticia hacia su clan y por ser tan afortunado de tener un amigo como el rubio.

Un día después, allí se encontraban, esperando por la chica del cabello rosa para tener noticias de ella luego de un mes sin su presencia. No debieron esperar mucho, un destello de luz se proyectó del cielo y cuando se disipó pudieron ver a la peli-rosa y su inseparable guía; ambos vestidos con unos trajes poco comunes en la aldea, el de Sakura era verde musgo y tenía el cabello recogido con una boina, y el de Kazuma era gris.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó el rubio corriendo a abrazarla—. ¿Are? ¿Y esas pintas? —luego de soltarla.

—También me alegro de verte, Naruto-baka —soltando un suspiro—. Es mi atuendo formal para las reuniones.

Antes que el muchacho pudiera abrir la boca para responder, el maestro lo interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió, Sakura? —habló mientras se adelantaba con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

—Sí, y ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Estábamos muy preocupados, los demás empezaron a preguntar por ti y se me estaban acabando las excusas —volvió a la carga un desesperado Uzumaki; ahora que su mejor amigo estaba libre y las guerras habían terminado, no quería que su otra mejor amiga deba cumplir otro castigo de Los– _estúpidos_ –Cielos.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Allí el tiempo transcurre diferente al del mundo terrenal, estuve solo dos días y medio pero aquí ha pasado un mes; la asamblea duró un día, pero estuve ocupada resolviendo algunas cuestiones el tiempo restante. Sentí mucha nostalgia al regresar a casa a pesar de que no recuerdo cuando vivía allí; es muy grande, me asombré demasiado —explicó la chica con mucha tranquilidad, aunque solo era aparentada; para su mala suerte, el resto se dio cuenta que estaba evadiendo el tema y eso encendió las alarmas de todos—. También quiero decirles que estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado, así que… Felicidades, sensei, o debo decir Hokage-sama; estoy segura que hará un buen trabajo con la aldea pero no se pierda por el camino de la vida con esos libros suyos. Naruto, me enteré que te has acercado más a Hinata en este tiempo; estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos. También me enteré de tus estudios para poder ser Hokage, ¡eso es genial! Al final conseguiste cumplir tus sueños y no me caben dudas que guiarás a todos con tu luz hacia un nuevo mundo. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun, me alegra que todo se arreglara al final; espero que en tu viaje de redención puedas ver muchas cosas bonitas, encontrar lo que buscas y sí, también me enteré de eso. Ahora que puedes ver lo que antes no, es tu oportunidad de ver el mundo con otros ojos; Naruto ya cumplió su promesa al traerte de vuelta, pero no a la aldea, sino al camino de la luz, eso me deja tranquila. Espero que puedas encontrar a una persona que te haga muy feliz, después de tanto dolor. Ugh… kh…—dijo todo eso sin parar un segundo pero al final su voz se quebró, no pudo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas dieron rienda suelta por sus mejillas—. Por favor, sean felices. No permitan que nada les arrebate esa felicidad… por favor.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué nos dices esas cosas, Sakura-chan?! Es como si…

—…se estuviera despidiendo —completó Sasuke, luego de salir del estado estupefacto ante las palabras atropelladas de la chica.

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó el sensei dando un paso a su llorosa alumna que no para de hipar e intentar en vano limpiarse las lágrimas que salían sin control.

—Veena reanudará sus responsabilidades. El castigo acabó —habló Kazuma atrayendo la atención a él mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su ama—. Debe volver a Takamagahara y ser Bishamonten, la diosa de la lucha y la justicia, otra vez.

—P-pero… podremos vernos —solucionó Naruto con el corazón encogido, no era justo; recuperaba un amigo y perdía otro—. ¿Cierto? Cuando tengas un momento libre. Reunirnos como antes, es lo que queríamos y ahora podemos hacerlo.

—Uzumaki-san. El tiempo transcurre de forma diferente, ya fueron testigo de ello.

—Esto es una mierda —gruñó en un murmullo Sasuke al entender, para él tampoco era justo; era su momento de ver todo con otros ojos y eso incluía a Sakura, la niña molesta que siempre se preocupaba por él; y esos sentimientos que le confesó aquella vez, ¿eran ciertos? Era su oportunidad de preguntar, sentir, entender y conocer mejor a sus compañeros y no era justo que nuevamente le arrebataran la felicidad.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? —cuestionó Kakashi, con aire desolado; al parecer nunca dejaría de perder a las personas que le importaban—. Pretendes que sigamos nuestras vidas, como si nunca hubieras existido, olvidándote con el tiempo. ¿No es así? Sabes que eso no pasará.

—No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargaré que no sientan mi partida —habló mientras se recomponía del llanto, más una que otra lágrima escapaba de sus preciosos jades.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Eres nuestra compañera, nuestra amiga, mi familia! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te olvide así como así?! ¡Me niego, Sakura-chan! ¡No lo permitiré, _ttebayo_!

—Cortaré los lazos que he creado en este mundo. De esa manera, olvidarán todo lo relacionado a mí. Nadie nunca sabrá de mi paso por el mundo terrenal. A fin de cuentas, Haruno Sakura jamás existió —puso la voz más dura que podía permitirse en ese momento.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke se plantó frente a ella con el rostro más serio que tenía pero reflejando en esos pozos negros la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. No quería que su nueva vida comenzara de esa manera—. ¿Es lo que quieres realmente?

—Ya está decidido —respondió apartando la mirada del muchacho con mucha tristeza, después de todo ella albergaba en su interior sentimientos por el chico; esto la destrozaría por el resto de su eterna vida.

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del chico, con la cabeza gacha; al momento de levantar el rostro pudieron ver sus orbes jade resplandeciendo y pupilas alargadas como felino.

—¡Ven…—exclamó alzando la mano derecha sobre su cabeza—. …Saiki!

Los hombres del equipo siete vieron como una luz zigzagueante se acercaba desde el cielo y se posaba en su mano, cegándolos por su brillo y luego aparecía aquella gran espada parecida a la de Zabuza.

—¡Sakura-chan! —intentó alcanzarla Naruto, pero era muy tarde, se vieron envueltos en un mundo diferente, repleto de hilos que iban desde Sakura hacia ellos y a otras partes que no podían ver hacia donde llegaban.

—Por favor, cuiden de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Ino-puerca y los demás. Gracias por todo, nunca los olvidaré —se despidió la chica con una sonrisa triste pero que reflejaba todos los sentimientos que tenía por ellos y que había conocido gracias a todas esas personas—. Con mi llegada, yo, la Diosa Bishamon, por la presente ¡cortaré estos lazos con Saiki! —recitó mientras pasaba su poder por la gran espada y la alzaba hacia el cielo, para después con un movimiento cortar cada hilo que salía de ella y que la conectaban al mundo terrenal—. ¡Divide!

El campo de entrenamiento apareció nuevamente, rodeándolos. En varias partes del mundo ninja, personas que fueron importantes para Sakura y quienes forjaron un lazo con ella, sintieron de pronto un enorme vació haciendo que detuviesen lo que hacían por un momento, más al siguiente segundo volvieron a la normalidad con la excepción que todo rastro de la peli-rosa se había borrado de sus mentes para siempre sin ellos ser conscientes.

—Regresa, Yugi —la espada desapareció de sus manos y ella dejó caer la cabeza intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, el movimiento provocó que su boina cayera.

—Con eso ya nadie recordará a Haruno Sakura —pronunció Kazuma abrazando a la muchacha que se había acercado a él en busca de consuelo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —oyeron la profunda voz de Kakashi.

Luego del hechizo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a voltear hacia los tres hombres, no era necesario ya que ninguno de ellos podría notar sus presencias. Por lo que la pareja se miró a los ojos, estupefactos, era imposible, Saiki cortaba todo perfectamente. Lentamente voltearon hacia el sonido de la voz. Allí estaban los tres hombres del equipo siete, cada uno mostrando una sonrisa a su modo.

—¿Qué? N-no lo entiendo —musitó la chica sin salir de su estado de shock—. No deberían poder verme, corté nuestros lazos.

—¿No lo entiendes, pequeña? —sonrió con su ojito cerrado y pose despreocupada.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Sakura-chan.

—¿Eh?

—Ni siquiera un dios puede cortar nuestros lazos, ¡ _dattebayo_!

—Sakura —la nombró la única persona que pronunciaba aquél nombre de esa manera tan profunda; Sasuke recogió su boina y se acercó a ella para devolvérsela, más para hacer contacto visual con ella que por cortesía.

—No —ella negó y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Algo debe haber fallado. Intentaré de nuevo —dijo desesperadamente, no quería prolongar más su dolor, tenía que volver cuanto antes a Takamagahara donde podría ocultar sus penas en esa enorme mansión.

Sasuke se alarmó al ver su acción, iba a activar su doujutsu para desmayarla pero alguien se adelantó.

—¡Ven, Sa…! —antes que pudiera levantar la mano y terminar de llamar a su Shinki, otra mano más grande la detuvo e impidió que hiciera cualquier cosa—. ¿Kazuma?

—No servirá de nada, Veena. Podrás intentar cortar los lazos cuantas veces quieras, pero no lo conseguirás —habló calmadamente y con ternura al ver la angustia de la que podría considerar como una hermanita luego de criarla—. Ve. El destino así lo ha querido —le alentó su guía.

Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke nuevamente, mordió su labio inferior en forma dubitativa y luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada para enfocarla en esos pozos negros que ahora brillaban como nunca antes había visto. Lentamente aceptó la boina que el chico le ofrecía, más no pudo soportarlo ya; se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, para sorpresa del joven que tardó un poco en corresponderle de forma torpe. La chica una vez más dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que esta vez eran de felicidad extrema; había cortado sus lazos con todos pero saber que podría mantener a esos tres la llenaba de felicidad. Naruto no tardó en correr para unirse a tan emotivo abrazo apretujando a esos dos, su familia estaba completa nuevamente. El nuevo Hokage no se quedó atrás, se arrimó a sus alumnos y revolvió los cabellos de la chica, posándose luego junto al muchacho de las gafas para contemplar ese momento que los marcaría para siempre y que abriría un nuevo camino para ellos, uno lleno de luz que brillaría mientras permanecieran unidos en alma y corazón.

La vida volvía a sonreírles a estas personas, devolviéndoles por todo lo sufrido una pequeña probada de la felicidad que les esperaba de ahora en adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Pueden retirarse, y la razón es que la cla…—Aburame-sensei no pudo terminar su monólogo, _y la razón es_ porque sus alumnos salieron como rayo fuera del salón; si dejaban que el sensei continuara hablando, su saludo terminaría en la noche.

—¡Sarada! Iremos a comer dango, ¿te vienes? —gritó ya fuera de la academia la hija de Chouji mientras masticaba papitas, detrás de ella estaban una aburrida mini copia de Shikamaru y un niño rubio de tez pálida golpeándose la frente ante los modales de su amiga.

—¡Lo siento, Chouchou! ¡Iré con papá a ver a mi madre! —se despidió la niña con el brazo en alto mientras se alejaba todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernecitas.

—¡Está bien! ¡Algún día debes traerla a comer! —le gritó de vuelta recibiendo un sí de la chica que estaba muy lejos ya—. Siempre se pone así cuando van a ver a su mamá. ¿Me pregunto cómo será? Da igual, tengo hambre. ¡Vamos! —exclamó a los otros resignados, abriendo otro paquete de papitas.

Uchiha Sarada, siete años, cabello corto y negro como sus preciosos ojos que eran ocultados por unas gafas de pasta roja. Haciendo gala de la velocidad heredada por su padre y pulida durante sus entrenamientos, la peli-negra corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello hacia su hogar, el antiguo barrio Uchiha.

Al llegar a su casa, luego de quitarse los zapatos velozmente, siguió corriendo hacia su habitación al mismo tiempo que se descolgaba el bolso. Sin parar un momento tomó su peine parándose frente al espejo y cepilló sus cortos cabellos, dejando su peinado impecable como siempre; limpió sus lentes y revisó que todo en ella estuviera en su lugar y perfecto. Sonrió al aprobar su imagen y entonces se percató del reflejo tras ella que le mostró una foto postrada en su mesita de noche; se giró, la tomó y sonrió con suma felicidad. En esa foto se encontraba ella de bebé, su padre estaba a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba en vano disimular su felicidad, y por último una hermosa mujer sonriente de largos cabellos rosados que la sostenía en sus brazos como si fuera el mayor de sus tesoros.

Al ver a la mujer salió rápidamente de su mundo y se apresuró hacia la cocina, en busca de su silencioso padre. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una nota sobre la mesa, la tomó y leyó.

" _Me adelantaré, no te tardes. Papá."_

Sonrió ante las pocas palabras de su padre, al parecer no era la única que estaba emocionada con ver a su mamá. Dejó caer la nota, ya después la recogería; salió nuevamente disparada hacia el santuario que había en el barrio, donde allí encontró a su padre intentando disimular su impaciencia ante la demora de su única hija.

—¡Papá! Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó recuperando el aire y verificando que sus cabellos se mantuvieran en su lugar.

—Está bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a la niña, ofreciéndole su mano derecha que ella tomó de inmediato.

La razón de tal emoción en los Uchiha podría describirse con un solo nombre: Sakura. Quien al ser un dios debía residir la mayor parte del tiempo en Takamagahara debido a sus responsabilidades; lo que impedía muchas veces bajar al mundo terrenal para ver a su familia.

Cualquiera que vea tal situación diría que la pobre Sarada debía llevar una vida muy dura con una madre que vivía lejos de Konoha, que era lo que pensaba la mayoría de los aldeanos; otros más osados murmuraban que el joven Uchiha engendró a la niña en su viaje y había quedado viudo tras la mujer dar a luz y morir. Pero nada más alejado a la realidad ya que, igual que ese momento, cuando su madre se ausentaba más de la cuenta, debido al diferente transcurso del tiempo, ellos podían ir a visitarla.

Este hecho lo descubrieron cuando la niña era muy pequeña y quería ver a su madre con mucha desesperación, escapó de casa dejando a un preocupado Sasuke buscándola como loco y se dirigió al lugar donde se despedía de su madre: el santuario. Nadie sabe cómo, pero la niña logró subir al mundo al que pertenecía Sakura, para asombro de ésta. Kazuma dio su teoría al decir que Sarada, al ser la hija de un dios, heredó algunas habilidades; no indagaron más al respecto, solo se concentraron en que Sasuke y su hija podrían ver a Sakura las veces que querían.

—Papá, ¿estás listos?

—Aa.

—¡ESPEREN! —oyeron gritar, se voltearon y pudieron divisar a un grupo de personas a lo lejos.

El Séptimo Hokage, con su familia, y el Sexto Hokage, hicieron acto de presencia frente al santuario de Bishamonten; habían llegado a tiempo.

—¡Boruto! ¡Séptimo, todos! —exclamó con un poco de asombro Sarada, no se esperaba tal visita.

—Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo —musitó el rubio mayor, recuperando el aire de manera exagerada—. Queremos ver a Sakura-chan. Hinata y los niños… la están olvidando, de nuevo. Así que…

—Está bien —fueron las escuetas palabras del moreno al entender la angustia de su mejor amigo de que su familia olvidase a alguien tan importante para él—. Sarada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría, su madre se pondría muy feliz por la sorpresa que le llevaban—. Por favor tómense las manos —pidió mientras tomaba con su mano libre la mano grande y cálida de su héroe.

De esa manera, Naruto tomó la mano de su esposa, ésta tomó la mano de su hijo mayor quien a su vez tomó la mano de su hermanita, y por último la pequeña Himawari tomó la mano del abuelo Kakashi. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, Sarada cerró los ojos y se concentró; un brillo los envolvió una milésima de segundo y se disipó en otro. Frente a ellos se alzó una enorme mansión, ya habían llegado a la casa de su madre en Takamagahara.

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamaron con alegría los Shinki.

Tsuguha, Aiha, Kinuha, Yugiha, Akiha, Kuraha y los gemelos Karuha y Kazuha, recibieron a los recién llegados en la puerta de la mansión.

Luego de los saludos hacia los acompañantes del Señor Sasuke y la princesa Sarada, fueron guiados hacia el interior de la residencia, más específicamente al salón que utilizaban usualmente para el té.

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó el paradero de la mencionada el Uchiha mayor intentando no sonar desesperado por ver a su mujer, no lo consiguió ya que su infierno personal, es decir Tsuguha y Aiha, gritaron de ternura y emoción ante la necesidad del Señor Sasuke por ver a la Señora; avergonzándolo de sobre manera.

—Discúlpelas, ya sabe cómo son —intervino Kuraha con una gota en la sien—. La Señora está en el manantial, Kazuma-san está con ella. Iré a llamarles.

—No hace falta —resonó la voz de cierta peli-rosa—. Sean bienvenidos —saludó con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a tan agradable visita, con Kazuma tras ella.

—¡Mamá! —corrió a abrazar a su progenitora, su padre se levantó del sillón y también fue al encuentro aunque con más calma.

—Mi niña —levantó a su hija del suelo no sin un poco de dificultad debido al kimono que llevaba—. Hola, cariño —se dirigió esta vez a su esposo, en un murmullo.

—Sakura —fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, pronunciado solo como él lo hacía—. Te ves preciosa —le susurró al oído, solo para ella, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la coronilla.

—¡No te la acapares, Teme! —rugió cómicamente Naruto, que no había cambiado su hiperactividad con el tiempo.

—Hahaha —Sakura rió, aún con las mejillas arreboladas, por la mirada hostil que su esposo le dirigió al rubio—. Qué alegría verlos. Los he extrañado.

Y esta es la vida de los integrantes del equipo siete, aprovechando al cien por ciento los momentos que la vida les devolvía. Algunas veces no era fácil, sin embargo afrontaban cada situación de la mejor manera posible y siempre con una sonrisa. Mientras estuvieran juntos nada les arrebataría la felicidad.

Cada momento de su vida Sakura piensa que tomó la decisión correcta al hacerle caso a Kazuma y conservar estos lazos. Después de todo…

—Las deidades nunca se equivocan —murmuró la diosa de la lucha y la justicia, soltando una risa.

—¿Qué has dicho, mamá?

—Nada, querida. ¡Vamos! Disfrutemos el momento.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Nos leeremos en otro de mis escritos!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 16/05/17-**


End file.
